<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DRESS by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057244">DRESS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina'>Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), starker - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, POV Tony Stark, Peter is an adult, Romance, Songfic, Starker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark is 38 years, starker en español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota: este es un fic especial para Angie, quién es la autora intelectual de esta idea y confió en mí. La redacción es mía, pero la premisa es completamente suya y merece créditos. Espero haber quedado a la altura de lo que solicitó.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DRESS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota: este es un fic especial para Angie, quién es la autora intelectual de esta idea y confió en mí. La redacción es mía, pero la premisa es completamente suya y merece créditos. Espero haber quedado a la altura de lo que solicitó.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para: A. A. con mucho cariño :)</p><p>Si alguien pensaba que las cosas siempre habían sido sencillas y a pedir de boca para Anthony Edward Stark, estaba muy equivocado. Sí, era cierto todo lo que decían de él: millonario, filántropo, genio, playboy y además era Iron Man.</p><p>Era absolutamente verdadero que podía darse ciertos lujos, que era más que una obligación para él permitirse cualquier extravagancia porque eso era parte de su sello distintivo y dejaría de ser él si perdiera el toque, si callara su cinismo y dejara de alardear sobre lo que para él representara ir a la vanguardia y sobresalir de todos añadiendo cierto estatus. Eso incluía desde un nuevo prototipo de armadura, alguna polémica gubernamental con algún político, hasta pasar por el rumor escandaloso de alguna nueva conquista o un par de notas escritas con mala voluntad en contra suya.</p><p>Incluso, se podía permitir acudir a esa ostentosa gala sin importarle que más de uno de sus compañeros de andanzas y correrías, incluyendo a los renegados que dejaron claro de qué lado se encontraba su lealtad, estuvieran ahí igual que él. Ahí estaban todos, a unos cuantos pasos de él presumiendo su rango y departiendo como cualquier mortal más, pero era justamente eso lo que le estaba complicando las cosas aunado a otra situación que lo tenía inquieto, de esas que no podía darse el lujo de vociferar. Se lo debía a alguien y sintiendo que iba en contra de sí mismo, esta vez estaba actuando con cautela, con suma discreción.</p><p>Tony sonrió al camarero mientras recibía aquella otra bebida. El gusto ardiente del whisky le confortó un poco y le sirvió como excusa para observar a los ahí presentes. Comenzó mirando a su izquierda. Vio el rostro amable de Vision conmovido al tener cerca de sí a Wanda. Rhodes conversaba alegremente con el monarca de Wakanda mientras lanzaban miradas indiscretas a Scott, quien como siempre, parecía no tener idea de qué hacía en ese elegante lugar.</p><p>Tony no disimuló cuando miró al otro lado del salón. Ahí estaba Natasha conversando amenamente con Clint. Bruce estaba también cerca de ellos, y no muy lejos, se encontraban Steve y aquel hombre por el que Tony había entendido que su amistad con el Capitán había quedado como un simple mal recuerdo. No era momento para ponerse a echar un vistazo al pasado y amargarse la velada, como siempre le ocurría cada vez que recordaba que esa iniciativa que había tenido de querer proteger y legalizar a los superhéroes había salido mal. Con un gesto llamó al camarero y lo retuvo varios minutos mientras se aseguraba de vaciar la charola otrora llena de tragos hasta que al fin pudo posar su mirada lejos de aquel cínico par.</p><p>Se tranquilizó momentáneamente y cuando el camarero fue a abastecerse nuevamente, Tony sintió que un súbito calor lo envolvía y aunque ya había perdido la cuenta de los tragos, sabía que no era por todo ese alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo. Volvió a darse valor y miró nuevamente a ese extremo del salón solo para confirmar la causa de su repentino desasosiego.</p><p>Cerca del balcón, casi recargado en una lujosa y blanca columna, estaba Peter. El mismo joven de Queens que ahora era un hombre cuyo apellido engalanaba el nombre de su propia compañía. Ya no era aquel chiquillo que fácilmente se asombraba ante el despliegue tecnológico al que alguna vez Tony le expuso, sino que ahora su fama y su reputación amenazaban peligrosamente el patrimonio que Stark había terminado de forjar.</p><p>Cuando el camarero regresó con una botella completa y mucho hielo, Tony le dio una generosa propina y esperó hasta que se alejara. Quería atenderse solo mientras seguía contemplando el porte casi pétreo y perfecto, cual si de una escultura se tratase, de las delicadas y galantes facciones de Peter. Se sintió tentado a acercarse y charlar un poco, pero sabía que eso atraería miradas y atención innecesarias y lo que menos quería, contradiciendo su fama de hombre que no le temía a nada, era eso: miradas y atención de más cuando se acercara a Peter.</p><p>Contuvo el impulso. Paró de beber hasta que se sintió seguro de no cometer ninguna indiscreción y decidió concentrarse en las notas de aquella canción cuyo arreglo no ayudaba tampoco a tranquilizarse y que de alguna forma, parecían contar lo que estaba viviendo. Su corazón latió acelerado cuando la mirada profunda de Peter se encontró con la suya. Una leve sonrisa en el rostro joven del ahora empresario le pareció una invitación, pero no estaba seguro.</p><p>—Creí que nunca más volverías a estar en el mismo espacio que nosotros.</p><p>Tony volteó a ver quién lo había tomado del hombro. Ni siquiera había sentido el momento exacto en el que la agente rusa le había dado alcance.</p><p>—Yo creí que eramos amigos, pero si tuviste que cruzar el salón para venir hasta acá, supongo que entonces celebrar San Valentín regalándonos chocolates y tarjetas como si aún fuéramos camaradas, sería una verdadera hipocresía, casi como un insulto —dijo Tony con sarcasmo.</p><p>La pelirroja se plantó frente a él y comenzó a arreglarle el corbatín. Tony miró aquellos labios rojos y carnosos moverse con cierta parsimonia.</p><p>—Al menos se vería más creíble que tu mal intento por no querer ir al lado de tu ¿protegido? —dijo ella mientras daba un golpecito al sedoso moño— Aunque por la edad que tiene y por todo lo que ha logrado, ya no le queda ese mote ¿o sí?</p><p>Tony suspiró y sonrió cínicamente.</p><p>—¿De eso estaban hablando tú y tus amigos?</p><p>La pelirroja asintió.</p><p>—Estábamos hablando de lo que vamos a organizar para tu cumpleaños treinta y nueve aunque no nos invites, y de lo pésimos que son ustedes tratando de disimular cuando están en público. Creo que se verían mejor si los dos se paran en la pista y nos regalan un baile memorable, de esos románticos que llenarían de tinta todos los titulares de mañana y que harían colapsar el internet justo ahora.</p><p>Tony sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—Eso le queda mejor al par de “enamorados” fugitivos y no hablo de Wanda ni de Vision.</p><p>Natasha sonrió.</p><p>—Ya perdónalos, créeme que tienen buenas intenciones…</p><p>Tony la interrumpió y dirigió su atención a la botella que lo esperaba.</p><p>—Con buenas intenciones no se arregla el mundo ni mucho menos el pasado y las consecuencias que eso trae al presente. Quedó más que demostrado varias veces y lo que menos quiero, es tener algo que ver con gente indeseable o que me va a meter en problemas, o peor aún, que ni siquiera me apoya como yo creí.</p><p>—Para el tiempo que ha pasado, creo que ya no deberías guardar tanto rencor —dijo la rusa—. Si sigues viendo el mundo desde esa perspectiva, vas a empezar a arruinar lo bueno que tienes en tu vida.</p><p>El millonario suspiró.</p><p>—¿Me disculpas? Tengo que hacer que el camarero se gane otra propina y si me quedo aquí platicando contigo, eso no va a suceder.</p><p>Natasha ni se inmutó y solo se dio la vuelta. Tony se sirvió un trago por enésima vez y momentáneamente, se olvidó de que Peter estaba un mirándolo al otro extremo de ese elegante lugar. Suspiró y le dio la espalda, porque tal vez sí se permitiría mirar en retrospectiva un poco.</p><p>**</p><p>Su ingenio lo había cautivado, no tanto como esa aura de candidez que a cierta edad había desprendido pero que ahora ya no tenía más. Tony aún podía verlo dejarse caer al vacío mientras hábilmente surcaba los cielos y parecía poseer el don de la ubicuidad, no solo aquella fuerza descomunal ni esa fiereza en el campo de batalla.</p><p>Las primeras misiones juntos le habían permitido conocer sus sueños y aunque le causaba cierta ternura -porque no podía definirla de otra manera-, jamás se lo hizo saber ni se burló cuando Peter le reveló su ambición. Tony sonreía siempre que recordaba la manera en la que Peter le contaba de sus planes y aun sin saber cómo, le aseguraba que algún día sería como él.</p><p>Tony pensaba que si quizá solo se refería al hecho de ser un superhéroe conocido e idolatrado por muchos, era obvio que lo lograría porque el joven poseía un carisma natural para ganarse a la gente, pero no se imaginaba que Peter deseaba lo mismo que él tenía. Solo le dio palabras de aliento y se preocupó por mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra, pero Peter demostró que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de volar más alto que él.</p><p>Tony comenzó a sentir temor, lo sentía acrecentándose cada vez que miraba a Peter enfrentarse con más agallas y menos precaución ante cualquier amenaza que surgiera. Ni siquiera los más experimentados como él se atrevían a tanto, pero Peter era temerario. Tal vez era el paso del tiempo, tal vez ese adolescente que estaba convirtiéndose en un joven mayor de edad, quería demostrar su valía y no mediría las consecuencias para que eso sucediera.</p><p>“No necesitas hacer cosas tontas para que se te tome en cuenta”, le había reprendido Tony una vez.</p><p>“No lo hago por eso, lo hago porque tengo qué. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de querer hacer algo bien por otros si puedes y no lo haces?”</p><p>Esa respuesta le confirmó que Peter estaba creciendo y madurando más pronto de lo esperado.</p><p>“Arriesgándote así, pones en peligro a otros y no hablo de solo la gente que tratas de cuidar o salvar. Siempre habrá bajas, daños colaterales, pero debes tener claro que siempre debes cuidarte a ti mismo, sin importar qué”, Tony había escogido bien sus palabras.</p><p>“De acuerdo. ¿Quieres de vuelta el traje? Al rato te lo mando con un mensajero. Si esa es tu condición otra vez para que yo no haga lo que debo, que así sea”.</p><p>Ese atisbo de rebeldía encendió una chispa en el corazón de Tony y supo que ya no se trataba solo del deseo de protegerlo de cualquier daño. Era algo más y Tony no supo cómo reaccionar sino hasta que al volver a su casa, encontró el traje tirado en el suelo y una nota que parecía más una despedida que otra cosa.</p><p>Pasaron algunos días y Tony no volvió a saber nada de Peter, porque hábil como era, había borrado cualquier rastro suyo y ni siquiera usando su mejor tecnología supo cuál había sido el destino del muchacho. El magnate se la pasaba pensando en Peter y en cómo arreglar las cosas, pero no quería mostrarle algo que no sabía cómo expresar, algo que no podría justificar. La diferencia de edades era notoria, y si bien Peter ya era un joven mayor de edad eso no garantizaba que fuera a sentir lo mismo que él.</p><p>Tony volvió a volcarse de lleno en esa vida que mostraba al exterior para esconder sus sentimientos, para distraerse un poco y cuando recibió esa llamada en la que se solicitaba su ayuda urgentemente, solo atinó a pensar en él, en Peter, pero desde una perspectiva distinta.</p><p>En medio del fragor y la adrenalina de aquella cruenta batalla, pensó que había sido una estupidez convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba enamorado de un joven al que le llevaba varios años. Él era Iron Man, él ya era alguien cuando conoció a aquel joven castaño y soñador, no lo necesitaba, no le hacía falta…</p><p>...hasta que al momento de hacer el recuento de los daños, se dio cuenta de que nadie más estaba ahí para apoyarlo, para darle ánimos ni para estar de acuerdo con él aunque la razón lo asistiera. Todos le habían dado la espalda, todos lo habían dejado solo y que únicamente lo buscaban cuando necesitaban algo de Iron Man o del millonario Tony Stark, pero no del hombre que realmente era él.</p><p>Poco a poco, su voluntad de vivir fue menguando y dando paso al abrazo de la apatía. Iba a negarse a esa última misión en la que varias vidas se habían perdido ya y que al momento de estar ahí, combatiendo, no le aseguraba que saliera bien librado, hasta que esas palabras resonaron justo detrás de él.</p><p>“¿Cuál es el objetivo de querer hacer algo bien por otros si puedes y no lo haces?”</p><p>Tony había volteado esa vez solo para ver cómo Peter se lanzaba de lleno y sin importarle nada a la pelea. Hasta ese momento su vida cobró sentido otra vez al mirar la desventaja en la que se hallaba aquel joven cuyo alter ego no medía el peligro. Su preocupación dio paso a la valentía y al deseo profundo de protegerlo y hasta que se aseguró de que Peter salió si no ileso, pero sí vivo, Tony supo que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa.</p><p>No le importaba la suerte de los otros, sino la de Peter y al verlo malherido, solo atinó a ponerlo a salvo y curar sus heridas sin preocuparse mucho por las suyas.</p><p>“Sólo fue un rasguño”, había dicho Peter queriendo ocultar aquella herida en su costado.</p><p>“No lo creo, no habrías dejado un camino de sangre por todos lados”, se apresuró a decir Tony mientras esperaba a que llegara el personal médico a asistir al joven.</p><p>Verlo así, vulnerable y malherido, le dio la pauta a seguir a Tony, pero debía esperar un poco y dejarse atender también. Cuando los médicos al fin terminaron su labor y los dejaron solos, Tony miró a Peter. Su rostro ya no era el de un chiquillo, sino el de un joven a quien la adultez le iba confiriendo otros rasgos.</p><p>“Entonces, después de lo de hoy, ¿volvemos a ser amigos?”, preguntó Tony tratando de tantear el terreno.</p><p>“No te quiero como amigo, Tony”.</p><p>La intención de aquellas palabras hizo que el millonario bajara la mirada por un momento para esconder su desconcierto y el silencio, al igual que la ansiedad, reinó por un momento en aquel lugar en el que se encontraban.</p><p>El joven trató de incorporarse pero Tony lo ayudó y al sentir el roce de aquella mano, se estremeció.</p><p>“Di mi nombre para que yo te diga lo que en verdad quiero contigo”. Aquellas palabras hicieron que el millonario mirara con atención al joven justo en el momento en el que torpemente, Peter se acercaba a su rostro.</p><p>“Peter”.</p><p>Tony sintió que el tiempo se detenía ante el roce de esos labios sobre los suyos. La ansiedad, el silencio… todo eso quedó sepultado ante aquel primer beso y ese primer momento en el que las palabras salían sobrando. Fue un beso cálido pero trémulo, el primero de muchos, aquel con el que inauguraron una serie de momentos que no se repetirían porque cada uno era único, especial.</p><p>Aquel primer abrazo aun en medio del dolor físico fue uno de muchos en los que posteriormente la intimidad y el amanecer eran mudos testigos de sus arrebatos. Aquella primera caricia fue la que detonó aquel torrente de pasión y entrega, en la que sin importar nada más, se fundieron en un solo cuerpo y sus almas eran una sola. Aquellos sentimientos que eran mutuos encontraron cauce bajo el amparo y el secreto que daba aquella habitación en la que Tony amanecía todos los días, abrazando a Peter y susurrándole infinitas promesas de amor.</p><p>Luego de eso, de esa inesperada confesión, Tony tuvo que aprender a compaginar los deseos de su corazón de hacer al fin público lo que tenía con Peter; con los anhelos del joven, cuyo nombre empezaba a despuntar en el mundo empresarial por la manera en la que había irrumpido dejando a todos sorprendidos.</p><p>Tony tuvo que aceptar aquella condición, que de momento no le parecía lo adecuado pues al fin su corazón rebosaba en alegría y romance por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco, encontró cautivante el hecho de estar en el mismo lugar con Peter y fingir que entre ellos no había nada, más que el viejo recuerdo de una relación mentor-protegido y eso era algo que los demás veían.</p><p>Apenas volvían a estar juntos, solos, sin que nadie mirara, la pasión afloraba y con ello, el deseo de que cada vez que se escondieran a la vista de todos, la emoción simplemente crecería y se desbordaría. Que sólo ellos dos lo sabían y con eso les bastaba, que nadie más tenía que entrometerse en aquello que era tan puro, tan sagrado… tan íntimo.</p><p>**</p><p>—Sin rencores, ¿verdad, Tony?</p><p>Tony fingió una sonrisa cuando estrechó la mano de Steve. Todos miraban expectantes.</p><p>—Sin rencores. Todo vuelve a la normalidad.</p><p>Un fuerte abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa y tuvo que corresponder.</p><p>—¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? —le pareció escuchar la voz de Wanda. Tony asintió.</p><p>Todos se colocaron para aquella imagen que pronto acaparó la atención de los presentes y Tony se estremeció cuando sintió que Peter se colocaba a su lado.</p><p>—Tony, toda la noche te vi y no pudimos hablar.</p><p>El millonario no dijo nada y solo se acercó más a él.</p><p>—¿De verdad no hablaron hoy para nada? —preguntó Natasha con cierta curiosidad— Pero si antes alguien estaba persiguiéndote todo el tiempo, ¿verdad, Stark?</p><p>—Ya es un hombre, debe comportarse como tal —dijo el millonario mientras las notas frescas del perfume de Peter comenzaban a seducirlo ligeramente, alterando sus sentidos.</p><p>—Algo me dice que aun cuando sea tu más fiero competidor, el chico siempre te verá como su modelo a seguir, que siempre guardará ese cariño que todos sabemos te tiene, ¿cierto, Tony? Aunque creo que eso jamás lo sabremos —dijo Rhodey parsimoniosamente.</p><p>Tony solo volteó a mirar a Peter, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa y así fue tomada la foto. Todos los héroes que habían salvado al muchas veces mirando fijamente a la cámara, pero aquel par, solo se contemplaba mutuamente, como cómplices y sabedores de algo que los demás simplemente ignoraban.</p><p>**</p><p>Peter echó su cuello hacia atrás al tiempo que una última exhalación de placer escapaba de sus labios. Tony se dejó caer suavemente sobre él con el cabello aún mojado y deliciosamente exhausto. Esperó algunos instantes en lo que sus respiraciones volvían a acompasarse y antes de ceder a la somnolencia propia de un momento así.</p><p>—Amor… ¿por qué bebiste tanto hoy?</p><p>Tony se apresuró a rozar aquellos labios tersos e hinchados por todos los besos que ya había dejado ahí.</p><p>—Lo siento. No sabía qué hacer porque todos estaban ahí y yo simplemente… —un suspiro lo hizo tomar una pausa obligada— Estaba a punto de volverme loco si no podía abrazarte y besarte.</p><p>Peter sonrió y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del millonario.</p><p>—¿Me amas? —preguntó el joven mientras miraba dulcemente a Tony.</p><p>El millonario se acomodó sobre la cama y de inmediato atrajo a Peter contra su pecho para seguirse asegurando de que todo era real, de que en serio estaba ahí con él.</p><p>—Te amo como un loco, porque sólo tú puedes ver lo bueno que hay en mí y siempre confiaste en mí, porque me has hecho ser una mejor persona.</p><p>Peter besó el amplio pecho de Tony y suspiró.</p><p>—¿Crees que sea hora de hacerlo público?</p><p>Tony miró a Peter.</p><p>—Solo si tú lo quieres… aunque honestamente yo disfruté mucho hoy dos cosas.</p><p>El joven se acomodó mejor para ver el rostro maduro de Tony.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Hacer las paces con tus amigos, especialmente con Steve de Brooklyn? —preguntó con tono divertido.</p><p>Tony lo atrajo a su boca y se perdió un momento saboreando aquella saliva dulce. No podía saciarse nunca y aun queriendo continuar, tuvo que separarse lentamente.</p><p>—No, ni siquiera. Más bien… —aquella sonrisa cínica se dibujó en sus labios— me gustó mucho ver la cara de todos, porque ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que tenemos —dijo entrelazando su mano con la de Peter y estremeciéndose ante el roce de su piel.</p><p>—¿Y la segunda? —preguntó Peter mientras bajaba poco a poco su mano sobre el cuerpo de Tony tratando de volver a encender la fuente del placer.</p><p>Tony suspiró sintiendo que todo había valido la pena hasta esa noche y que continuaría por mucho tiempo más.</p><p>—El haberme comprado ese traje solamente para que tú me lo quitaras.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>